Mess I Made
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: Aaron loves Emily, yet he breaks her heart on purpose, due to an unknown person. When changes happen that appear to be to close to their latest case, she will be the one that can save him before it's too late, but will she?
1. Chapter 1

Aaron's POV

"Aaron, why don't you want to tell our team? They are our family," She asks me. "Why shouldn't they know about our relationship?"

"Because I don't think this is going anywhere." I reply shortly and watch her flinch at the words.

"Why?" She demands and I know that I am about to hurt her, something I never wanted.

"Because I don't think this is going anywhere." I look at the girl I love, but keep my feelings hidden.

"What? Why not?"

"Think about it Emily. This relationship was nothing more than sex. It's never going to going to be anything more than that and I'm sorry if you thought it was."

"So all the times you said you loved me…?" The tears were forming in her eyes and I hurt both of us with the next three words.

"I was lying."

"You're an ass!" She says before leaving through my door, tears running slowly down her cheeks. I want to run after her and hold her in my arms forever, but then I feel the note in my pocket.

"_**If you love something, set it free."**_

**If she stays with you, she will die**

**You have one week.**

I had taken the past 5 days telling her I loved her, hoping that she would know my feelings and one day realize that I didn't mean a thing that I just said, but tomorrow's the deadline, so I have to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's POV

Today will be a terrible day. Emily will be pissed if she's not still hurting or maybe she will be a little bit of both and I have to act like I don't care, but all I want to do is tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. In the long run though, I would rather see her alive and not with me than to have her and lose her forever.

"Gumdrop, what's up with you?" I overhear Garcia asking Emily.

"Bad night," She says shortly, sounding more hurt than pissed.

"What happened?"

"I found out the guy that I've been with recently was lying to me."

"Like in a cheating way? 'Cuz if he did, all you need to do is tell me, and his credit scores will be gone."

"He didn't cheat I don't think. It was more in a never-told-me-his-real-feelings way."

"You know how we fix this?"

"How?"

"We get you back on the dating scene asap." My blood boils at the thought of her being with anyone but me.

"I don't know Garcie." _Yes! _I think to myself and grab the case file we are about to start so that we can get going and she doesn't have the chance to change her mind.

"Conference room now, it's a bad one." The team's eyes follow me as I go to the conference room and I feel them start to follow me moments after.

"In Los Angeles, 3 bodies have been found mangled and in terrible shape. Each of the bodies had lacerations and marks consistent with each other that show that they were tortured for probably a week before they passed on due to blood force trauma to the head. The first victim, Richard Marshal, 45, was found four weeks ago. The second, Larry Wilson Jr., 43 was found two weeks ago and our latest victim Trey Carter, 44, was found yesterday. All of the victims are white collar business men or lawyers."

"So our unsub is having a week in between kills?"Rossi asks.

"Yes and the reason being might be this- none of the victims are from or even live in California. Richard Marshal was from New York, Larry Wilson Jr. was from Pennsylvania, and Trey Carter was from Massachusetts."

"So the unsub had to have time to get the victim to California."Morgan points out. "That means that the unsub must either have something like a truck or van that they can travel long distances or a ruse that can get our victims to fly all the way to meet them."

"Now the other thing that is weird isn't that all of the men went missing a week before they turned up dead, which is consistent with the marks, but that the wife of our latest victim said the day before Trey disappeared, he told her that he wanted a divorce."

"Were they fighting before hand?" Emily asks.

"No, she said they had been the happiest they ever had been and then he just told her out of the blue that they should get a divorce and that he was leaving."

"We're going to California, but JJ, call the victims wives and see if any of the three would be willing to either fly out and talk to us or talk to us on the phone." She nods.

"That's not all though, Richard Marshal broke up with his girlfriend of 3 years the day before he disappeared and Larry Wilson Jr. left his wife and 3 year old daughter the day before he disappeared."

"They all left someone important to them right before they disappeared, almost like they knew what was going to happen?" Morgan asks.

"That's what it looks like." I could almost feel Emily looking over at me, but I knew that if I wanted to keep her safe, then she needed to think that I didn't love her.

"Wheels up in 30," I say before leaving the room.


End file.
